Odcinek 1: Czterolistna Koniczyna
Koszykówka to sport w którym dwie pięcioosobowe drużyny walczą między sobą poprzez wrzucanie piłki do zawieszonego 3 metry nad ziemią kosza. Doskonały sport łączący inteligencję i siłę fizyczną. Za mistrza tej gry uważa się Krima Moriarty'ego. W momencie gdy przeszedł on na emeryturę stworzył teorię drużyny znanej jako Liga Wybrańców, którą będzie mógł nazwać swoimi następcami. Wśród wielu młodych graczy mażących o karierze zawodowej zrodziło się pragnienie stania się członkiem ligi, oto Wielka Era Wybrańców! A na jej czele stoją ci młodzi zawodnicy! Więc choć i "Przekrocz swoje limity!" thumb|leftNiebo nad miastem było dzisiaj niezwykle piękne. Mieniło się pięknym odcieniem błękitu oraz malowniczymi chmurami. Schowany w cieniu ogromnego drzewa przed gorącymi promieniami słońca spał młody czarnowłosy chłopak ubrany w czarną podkoszulkę, skórzane spodnie, czarne buty oraz czerwoną bluzę z kapturem. Adi: Ahhh, jaki ładny dzień. Nagle jego spokój został jednak zakłócony przez dźwięk telefonu. Chłopak z niechęcią chwycił urządzenie po czym odebrał telefon od swojego przyjaciela. Adi: Halo? John: Adi! Chodź szybko! Jakiś gościu rozwalił naszych 30-8. Adi: Co takiego? John: Jest serio silny! I cholernie szybki! Adi: Serio? Zaraz wbije! A miałem się zająć wypracowaniem... Z resztą dobry mecz pozwoli mi się zrelaksować! Chłopak po paru minutach dobiegł na boisko. Typowe uliczne boisko było miejscem spotkań wszystkich fanów koszykówki z okolicy. Co tydzień odgrywali oni między sobą mecze o kontrole nad nim jednocześnie dbają o nie i chronią przed dewastacją. Adi kilkakrotnie przyczynił się do zwycięstw drużyn z którymi grał i dzięki temu stał się jednym z czołowych zawodników ze swojej okolicy. Po dotarciu na miejsce dostrzegł on wysokiego blondyna o krzaczastych sterczących włosach oraz wręcz szmaragdowych oczach ubranego w oliwkową podkoszulkę oraz czarna kurtkę z kapturem oraz siedzącego na trybunach żującego gumę ciemnoskórego chłopaka w bezrękawniku z założonym na głowę kapturem. Adi: Yo! Przepraszam za spóźnienie ale trzeba trochę czasu by dobiec tu z obrzeży miasta. Luk: Hmmmm? John: Adi! Luk: To gracz o którym mówiliście? Adi: Jestem Adi! Słyszałem, że moich ziomków pokonał niezwykle silny gracz, że aż postanowiłem to sprawdzić. Luk: Hahaha. Wątpisz? Adi: Hehehehe! John nie mogę uwierzyć, ale z ciebie cienias! John: Zamknij się! Jakbym wiedział, że będziesz się śmiać to bym wgl po ciebie nie dzwonił! Adi: Hehehe, już już daj spokój. Zabawne! John i spółka nie są słabi. Chyba serio jesteś silny. Luk: Hah i to jeszcze jak. Adi: Heh chyba tak jakoś wyszło, że jestem ich asem i czasami brakuje mi takich silnych gości jak ty. John: My tu jesteśmy Dragneel! Adi: Co powiesz na jeszcze jeden mecz? To koszykówka uliczna, ale możemy zagrać na pełnych zasadach. Luk: Czyli moja wcześniejsza drużyna a ty po stronie przeciwnika. Adi: Aye. Możesz być zmęczony po poprzednim meczu, ale ja przebiegłem pół miasta w 20 minut więc to chyba sprawiedliwy podział. Luk: Hahahaha! Wyluzuj to był tylko rozgrzewka. thumbAdi: Twój kolega też z nami gra? Luk: On? Gramy w jednej drużynie, ale niestety muszę przyznać iż jest znacznie silniejszy ode mnie. On też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i powiedział, że nie ma sensu by grał tak długo póki nie pojawi się ktoś silniejszy ode mnie. Adi: A więc to tak. To znaczy, że będę miał dzisiaj dwóch interesujących przeciwników! Luk: Kisama! ---- Drużyny Adiego i Luka ustawiły się naprzeciwko siebie na środku boiska. Z obu drużyn na środek wyszli najwyżsi zawodnicy na przeciwko siebie. Ktoś 1: Start! Piłkę udało przechwycić się środkowemu z drużyny Luka. Świadom umiejętności nieznajomego szybko wybił piłkę w jego stronę. Blondyn natomiast bez problemu chwycił piłkę po czym ruszył z miejsca przed siebie kozłując piłkę za pomocą prawej ręki. Jako iż gra dopiero się zaczęła wykorzystał nieuwagę przeciwników i jak najszybciej popędził pod ich kosz. Gdy był już w wystarczającej odległości od kosza przygotował się do oddania strzału za 2 pkt. Adi: Nie pozwolę ci na to tak łatwo! Gdy piłka miała już opuścić ręce Luka niespodziewanie pojawił się przed nim Adi i wybił ją w stronę stojącego nieopodal Johna. Chłopak szybko zrozumiał intencje swojego przyjaciela i natychmiast pobiegł pod kosz oddając celny strzał. 2-0. Luk: Kto tutaj jest rzucającym obrońcą. Ktoś 2: Raul to ten, który stoi między kołem a linią rzutów za 3 pkt. Członek drużyny Luka szybko wprowadził piłkę z autu podając do Luka. Chłopak zaczął kozłować piłkę lecz na przeciwko niego stanął John. John: Dalej nie przejdziesz. Luk: Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. John: Pffff... Luk: Hę? Adi: Mam cię! Luk: Drugi raz nie dam się na to złapać! Raul był nieco zdezorientowany faktem iż blondyn mu podał gdyż we wcześniejszej grze praktycznie sam wygrał cały mecz, ale to w końcu gra drużynowa a więc bez zbędnych ceregieli oddał celny strzał za 3 pkt. 2-3. John: Dziwne. Adi: Nani? John: Co sądzisz o tym całym gostku. Adi: Silny jest! Bez wątpienia. John: Ale w poprzednim meczu... grał znacznie lepiej jak gdyby teraz po prostu się z nami bawił. Adi: Nie. John: Hmmmm? Adi: Nie znam go, ale po tylu meczach ile rozegrałem mogę to wyczuć. Jest silny. Gracz na jego poziomie nie pozwoliłby sobie na lekceważenie nieznanego przeciwnika. John: Czyli, że?! Adi: Testuje mnie. John: Ale czy to nie znaczy, że jesteś sła... Adi: John, mordo... znasz mnie całkiem długo no nie? John: No tak. Adi: Czy według ciebie gram tak jak zawsze? John: MASAKA! Adi jest dobry, a ten blondyn wcześniej nas zmiażdżył. Czyżby oboje tak naprawdę siebie testowali?! Są tak dobrzy, że to czysta gra strategiczna między nimi?! Adi: John... John... JOHN! John: Co, co się stało?! Wygraliśmy?! Adi: Wybijaj piłkę. John: A no tak! John wprowadził piłkę z autu i podał do jednego z zawodników swojej drużyny, który szybko ominął dwóch przeciwników i zbliżając się do obrońców podał piłkę w stronę Adiego, który ustawił się w pozycji strzeleckiej. Luk: Tym razem ja ci na to nie pozwolę! Adi: Heeee... Sorka! 4-3. thumb|left|Nie miał na sobie tej torby, ale ja też jestem czasami leniwy w robieniu obrazkówLuk: Hahahahaha! Serio dobry jesteś! Jestem Luke Blaze, Niski Skrzydłowy Liceum Zephyr! Zakapturzona Postać: Hoooo, bierze to na poważnie? Adi: Nareszcie postanowiłeś grac na poważnie? Luk: GRAJ! Adi: O ej nawet mnie nie słuchasz?! Ktoś z drużyny Luka wprowadził piłkę z autu błyskawicznie podając piłkę do Blaze. Chłopak natychmiast ruszył z miejsca i wyminął wszystkich czterech przeciwników. Adi: Szybki! John: Zaczął grać jak we wcześniejszym meczu! Luk: A macie! 4-5. Ktoś 1: Koniec pierwszej kwarty! ---- John: I jak widzisz jest super silny! Choć trochę chamski, nawet się nie odezwał. Adi: Jestem szczęśliwy! John: Że jak?! Adi: Aaa. Absolutnie skupił się na koszykówce i daje z siebie wszystko. Niesamowity przeciwnik, czego chcieć więcej? John: Czasami to nie czaje tego twojego ducha walki. Ktoś 1: Zaczynamy drugą kwartę! John jak najszybciej rzucił piłkę do Adiego, a ten ruszył przed siebie, kozłując piłkę w prawej ręce. Nagle na przeciwko niego jednak stanął Luk. Adi: A więc tak! Luk: Dawaj! Czerwonooki szybko odbił piłkę o ziemię z prawej ręki do lewej i chciał ruszyć przed siebie, jednak Blaze z niesamowitą prędkością wybił mu piłkę, która poleciała w kierunku Raula. Adi: Co?! Luk: Podaj! Raul: Tak jest! Luk złapał piłkę i błyskawicznie pojawił się naprzeciwko Johna stojącego w polu znanym jako Pole 3 Sekund. Praktycznie zniwelował dystans między nimi, prze kozłował piłkę między nogami Johnego, po czym wyminął go w taki sam sposób jak wcześniej wyminął Adiego i zrobił wsad. 4-7. John: Szlak. Adi: Skubaniec... W takim razie... EJ JOOOOOOOOHN!!! John: Jasna sprawa! Koleś 2: Co jest? Koleś 3: Chce rzucać z tej odległości? Luk: KRETYNI! On chce zrobić wsad! Adi: Dzięki! Luk: Nie myśl, że cię przepuszczę! Adi: Dobiegłeś w jednej chwili z drugiego końca boiska? Ale i tak nie zamierzam przegrać! Czarnowłosy wiedział, że jeżeli Luk skoczy to może go zablokować. Na szczęście wykorzystał moment kiedy jego przeciwnik jeszcze przybierał pozę obronną, chwycił piłkę i zrobił wsad. 6-7. Kolejne wybicie piłki z autu dla drużyny Luka. Jeden z jego kompanów szybko podał mu piłkę. Byli oni fanami koszykówki, ale w efekcie zrozumienia jego zdolności gry uznali iż lepiej będzie mu podawać aniżeli przeszkadzać. Adi: DAWAJ! thumbZielonooki zwiększył tempo swojego kozłowania, odbił piłkę z prawej ręki między swoimi nogami by potem z lewej ręki odbić ją między nogami Adiego i ponownie pochwycić za pomocą prawej ręki. Luk: Ejże, ejże... za wolno... Adi: Że... jak... 6-10. John: 4 punktowa różnica... O ej Adi wszystko w porządku? Adi: Będzie ciężko. Startuj. John: Dobrze! Adi jest na fali. Kolejne wprowadzenie piłki przez drużynę Adiego zakończyło się wynikiem 8-10. Luk: Szlak, co jest nie tak z tym gościem. Powiedział, że znajdę tu dobrego gracza, ale on jest dość silnym, ale daleko mu do poziomu z jakim mogę się spotkać w lidze... W każdym bądź razie takie prowadzenie piłki gry raz my punktujemy, raz oni na za wiele mi się nie zda, był dość pewny siebie... wręcz arogancki jeśli chodzi o koszykówkę... a więc zmiażdżę go dwucyfrową różnicą punktów! Blaze ponownie przeszedł do dryblingu, podał piłkę do jednego ze swoich towarzyszy, wyminął dwóch obrońców i znowu dostał piłkę w swoje ręce. Ustawił się i oddał celny strzał za 2 pkt. 8-12. Adi: Tak łatwo się nie damy! Luk powtórzył wcześniejszą taktykę, jednak tym razem Adiemu udało się nieco przeszkodzić mu w rzucie dzięki czemu piłka odbiła się od obręczy w ręce Johna. Chłopaki z drużyny Adiego przeprowadzili celną akcję kończąc ją 3 punktowym rzutem. 11-12. Luk: Nie pozwolę! Blondyn tym razem ominął Adiego obracając się z lewej strony po czym podał do Raula. A ten rewanżując się przeciwnikom oddał 3 punktowy strzał. 11-15. Adi: Jest zwinny i szybki. A co gorsza widać, że ma doświadczenie w koszykówce. Skoro sam nie daje rady to może we dwóch? Ej John! John: Tak wiem! Luk: Nie pozwólcie im zmniejszyć różnicy punktów! Czerwonooki tym razem jednak nie spieszył się z grą wraz z Johnym zachowywali na tyle bezpieczną odległość od siebie by w spokoju mogli porozmawiać. Adi: Przy następnej okazji kryjemy Luka jednocześnie. John: Skoro tak mówisz! Adi: Łap! Szlak! Kolo 4: Ej Luk! Luk: Dzięki! Adi i John: Nie pozwolimy ci na to! Luk: Nie wydaje mi się! Kolo 5: Dzięki! 11-17. Pomimo swojej dynamiki gra tak trwała i trwała aż drużynie Luka udało się dobić do wyniku 21-29, a do gwizdka została niecała minuta. Luk: Zawiodłem się na tobie! Adi: No co ty nie powiesz! Pozostali gracze: One-on-One! (pl. Jeden na Jeden) Luk specjalnie zaczął kozłować za plecami z przerzuceniem piłki z prawej do lewej ręki by Adi wysunął się w lewą stronę, gdy to zrobił Luk przyjął piłkę w prawą rękę oraz w tą sama stronę przesunął swój środek ciężkości wymijając Adiego i kończąc akcję wsadem. 21-31. Koleś 3: Koniec drugiej kwarty! ---- John: Nie może być. Koleś 3: Nawet Adi nie może go pokonać? Adi: Sorka chłopaki. John: Nie no, nic się nie stało! Nie można w końcu być najlepszym we wszystkim. Adi: Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Drużyna Adiego: Co takiego? Adi: Po prostu myślałem, że pokonam go w dryblingu ale najwidoczniej to jego specjalność. A więc skoro tak to ja też zagram w swoim specjalnym stylu! Drużyna Adiego: WOOOOOOAAAAAAH! Adi: Wybaczcie, że was o to proszę, ale czy zrobicie wszystko co możecie by przechwycić i podać mi piłkę? John: Jasna sprawa ASIE! Koleś 1: Zaczynamy trzecią kwartę. John podał do jednego z członków swojej drużny, ustawili się oni specjalnie tak by ułatwić sobie przekazywanie piłki. Adi natomiast od razu ustawił się pod koszem. Luk: Co oni robią? John: ADI! Adi: 23-31. Luk: Co takiego? Nawet nie zdążyłem zareagować. Adi jest pod swoim koszem? Nie kryje mnie poddał się? To bezcelowe! Adi: DZIAŁA! Luk: Co?! John chwycił wybitą piłkę. I wraz z Adim zmierzyli pod kosz przeciwników. John podał czarnowłosemu piłkę i wbiegł między skrzydłowych przeciwnej drużyny. Czerwonooki natomiast podał piłkę swojemu koledze z drużyny a następnie pobiegł pod kosz. Luk: To bezcelowe! Adi: Niby czemu? Członek drużyny Adiego podał piłkę Johnemu, a ten z kolei przesłał ją do Adiego. Widząc to Luk od razu zniwelował dystans między nimi i przyjął pozycję obronną. Luk: By zrobić wsad musisz wziąć rozbieg, a wiedz, że nie pozwolę ci na to... Adi: 25-31. Luk: CO TAKIEGO?! Oddał tak celny rzut SPOD KOSZA?! thumb|leftAdi: Sorka, byłem trochę zbyt arogancki i myślałem, że pokonam cię od tak w dryblingu. Gościu jesteś świetny! Nie ważne czego bym nie próbował i tak nie mogłem cię powstrzymać... ale tak samo jak ty jesteś dobry w dryblingu, ja nie przegram w grze pod koszem! Luk: Oddał tak perfekcyjny rzut? Raul: Luk! Luk: Przecież wiem! I tak prze zemnie nie przejdziesz. Adi: Nawet bym nie próbował? Luk: Co takiego? Nie stara się przechwycić piłki, ale dotrzymuje mi kroku? Baka... po prostu mi przeszkadza w zrobieniu wsadu. To bezsensu skoro moge rzucić! Adi: Tak ci się tylko wydaje. Adi podskoczył równocześnie z Lukiem, jednak nie dał rady wybić mu piłki z rąk. Blondyn oddał strzał za 2 punkty, jednak ku jego zdziwieniu piłka odbiła się od obręczy. Adi: Tak jest! Drużyna Adiego przechwyciła spadającą piłkę po czym dzięki synchronizowanej grze udało im się zdobyć 3 punktowy kosz. 28-31. Luk: Strzał był przecież dobry... NIE! Nie miałem wystarczająco swobody ruchu by odpowiednio ustawić się do rzutu. Ten koleś! Luk znowu wystartował pod kosz przeciwników. Drużyna Adiego postanowiła jednak wykorzystać tą samą zagrywkę co wcześniej. Luk: I tak cię ominę! Adi: Nie bądź tego taki pewien! Luk: Niby czemu, wcześniej dość sporo razy mi się to udało. Adi: Wtedy było inaczej. Luk: Hmmmm? Adi: Starałem się przejąć piłkę zmniejszając dystans między nami, a zawodnik z twoim doświadczeniem i umiejętnościami nie polega tylko na tym co ma przed sobą, ale również wykonywać porządne sztuczki za plecami co znacznie zwiększa twój obszar działania... ale dla tego wystarczy, że ograniczę zakres twoich ruchów! Luk: NIE BĄDŹ TEGO TAKI PEWNY! Adi nie czekając na reakcje Blaze szybko wyruszył pod kosz przeciwników. Wysoki gracz z jego drużyny przejął piłkę i za pomocą podań podali ją Adiemu stojącego pod koszem. Chłopak bez zbędnych ceregieli odbił piłkę o tablicę i zdobył kolejne punkty dla swojej drużny. 30-31. Koleś 1: Koniec trzeciej kwarty! ---- Luk: Jeny... ten gość jest super. Praktycznie zniwelował całą przewagę jaką udało nam się zdobyć w drugiej kwarcie. Raul: Tak w końcu to as tego boiska. Ludzie mówią, że dorastał grając w koszykówkę. Luk: Na jakiej gra pozycji? Raul: Silny Skrzydłowy. Luk: Soka... Czyli to pojedynek skrzydłowych! Zróbmy wszystko co możemy by wygrać i my i oni jesteśmy wycieńczeni a więc jedyne co nam pozostaje to przedłużać mecz tak długo by pod koniec zadać decydujący strzał za 2 bądź 3 punkty. Wtedy już się nie pozbierają. Drużyna Luka: Tak jest! Adi: Nie damy się! Drużyna Adiego: HAAAAAAAAY! Drużyna Adiego i Luka: TO MY ZDOBĘDZIEMY OSTATECZNY PUNKT! Koleś 1: Zaczynamy czwartą kwartę! I wreszcie rozpoczęła się ostateczna rozgrywka. Z powodu wycieńczenia, każda z drużyn starała się unikać ryzykowanych zagrań ofensywnych i woleli zagrać defensywnie. Drużyna Adiego chciała przejąć piłkę by wreszcie zdobyć upragnioną przewagę jednak Luk skutecznie dowodził drużyną tak, że bezpiecznie podawali sobie piłkę. Aż wreszcie do końca gry zostały tylko 2 minuty. Luk: NO TO ZACZYNAMY! Raul podał piłkę do Blaze, a ten od razu wystartował robiąc przeróżne tricki z piłką. Gdy stanął na przeciwko Adiego zaczął kozłować piłkę lewą ręką, jednak przebił ją między nogami Adiego i przejął za pomocą prawej ręki i jak najszybciej ruszył pod kosz przeciwnika. Adi: Szlak! Nie zdążę dobiec by go zablokować... ale nie muszę... wystarczy, że go dogonię! Proszę chłopaki! WIEŻĘ W MOJĄ DRUŻYNĘ! Trzech członków drużyny Adiego ruszyło zatrzymać Luka aczkolwiek ten najpierw prze kozłował jednemu piłkę pod nogami, potem zrobił obrót dookoła przeciwnika i ostatecznie przyspieszył omijając wszystkich trzech przeciwników. Luk: To koniec! Gdy Luk już się wyprostowywał gotów do wystrzału, nagle ktoś za pleców wybił mu piłkę z dłoni, która wpadła w ręce Johna. Adi: DOBRZE POWIEDZIANE! Luk: Kiedy ty?! Adi: Dzięki temu, że zająłeś moimi kompanami miałem czas by cię dogonić. PODAJ JOHN! John: TAK JEST! WYGRAJ TO... ASIE! Adi: Tak jest! Luk: Nie pozwolę ci na to! TO JA JESTEM NAJSZYBSZY! Adi: Owszem nie prześcignę cię... ALE NIKT NIE POKONA MNIE POD KOSZEM! Luk: ADDDDDI! Adi: TO KONIEC, LUK! Drużyna Adiego: WSADŹ TO!!! Luk: Skąd on ma tyle siły? Adi: GRAND TREASURE! 32-31. Koleś 1: KONIEC CZWARTEJ KWARTY! Z WYNIKIEM 32 DO 31 WYGRYWA DRUŻYNA ADIEGO! Drużyna Adiego: YOOOOOSHAAAAAAAAA! Drużyna Luka: Nie... jak to możliwe. Adi: Jesteś super! I tak cię nie mogłem prześcignąć. Luk: Hah... Ty to mówisz? Rozwaliłeś mnie w naprawdę pięknym stylu. Zakapturzona postać: Hihihihihihihihihihihihi! Naprawdę stałeś się silniejszy. Adi: Znamy się? thumbNa te słowa zakapturzony chłopak ściągnął z głowy kaptur, a oczom Adiego ukazała się bardzo znana mu postać. Adi: Brat?! Luk, Drużyna Adiego i Luka: BRAT?! ---- Jestem Adrian Dragneel i jak wcześniej było wspomniane jestem Silnym Skrzydłowym. Ten zakapturzony koleś to mój brat Adrian Shane. Właściwie to przybrany brat, ale nie wszystko od razu. Zacznijmy może od początku. Jestem synem Rin Shiby i Kena Dragneela. Ojciec jednak zostawił mnie i mamę gdy miałem 5 lat. Ostatecznie więc wychowywała mnie mama, która w miedzy czasie pracowała by utrzymać dom w efekcie całe dnie spędzałem sam w domu. W tamtym czasie przede wszystkim pokochałem mangę i anime. Fantastyczne światy i super bohaterowie to coś co pozwalało mi na oderwanie się od szarej rzeczywistości. Niestety nie byłem zbyt uzdolniony w sportach takich jak piłka nożna czy siatkówka. A w dzisiejszych czasach dziecku trudno nawiązać nowe znajomości jeśli nie jest się tak uzdolnionym jak reszta. Dlatego czas wolny jak i szkolny pozostał mi na spędzaniu samemu. To męczące i dość przykre, ale jakoś idzie przeżyć. Ale w wieku 12 lat tak naprawdę zdałem sobie sprawę, że myliłem się. Było to gorące majowe popołudnie. W takim czasie nie chce się siedzieć na komputerze tylko poodpychać świeżym powietrzem. Dancer: Ej! '' ''Adi: Nani? '' ''Dancer: Brakuje nam piątego i czy może chcesz z nami pograć w koszykówkę? Adi: Nie, nie jestem zbyt dobry w sportach. '' ''Dancer: Co z tego? Grałeś wogule kiedyś? Adi: Nie specjalnie, ale raczej moi koledzy wolą omijać przy wybieraniu drużyn. ''Dancer: To skąd możesz wiedzieć? Poza tym koszykówka jest dla wszystkich! Żyje się dla siebie a nie na opinii innych. Poza tym... WEŹ SIĘ ZGÓDŹ inaczej będziemy musieli poszukać kogoś innego, a mi raczej nie wychodzi zawiązywanie znajomości. '' ''Adi: O-oki! '' Kategoria:Odcinek Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Seria Czterolistna Koniczyna